1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning device comprising an air flow generator for generating an air flow, which can generate a first suction flow in a first suction line, which is arranged in flow direction of the air flow upstream of the air flow generator and which leads into a first collecting container, and a pressure flow in a pressure line, which is arranged in flow direction of the air flow downstream from the air flow generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such cleaning devices are known as dry and wet vacuum cleaners, as hand-held devices or as self-propelled robots. An air flow is generated by means of a mechanical air flow generator, which, as a rule, is embodied by a blower wheel, which is driven by an electric motor. A suction flow forms upstream of the air flow generator, solid or liquid particles can be absorbed from a surface through a suction line and can be collected in a first collecting container. A pressure flow, which, for the most part, leaves the device from an outlet device, is formed downstream from the air flow generator.